codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty Remastered
''Call of Duty Remastered ''- is a remastered port of the first game of the series, the Call of Duty. The game will have campaingn expanded with several new levels, as well as multiplayer with additional maps added. Gameplay With the changement of engine there are some new gameplay enhacements available: * Player can now do sprinting * Stock striking is replaced with knifing * More scipts are avaliable * CQC returns from Call of Duty 3 * More destructing effects * Enhanced realism * New jumping, proning, crouching animation * Sniping mode is now available * Realistic deaths * inceased blood amount Campaign American campaign * Added Italy missions. * Added Netherlands missions. * Added Germany missions. * Joseph Martin is promoted to sergeant. He'll be Pvt. Martin only in Camp Tocoa. * Martin, Foley, Moody and Baker Company are now members of 82nd Airborne Division. British campaign * Two protagonists: SAS operative Sgt. Jack Evans and Pte. Thomas Mitchell, 7th Armored Division. * Added new France missions. * Added Netherlands missions. * Added Germany missions. Russian campaign * Added Kursk missions * Added Belarus missions * Added new Germany missions Canadian campaign * New campaign * Cpl. Richard Wallcroft - campaign's protagonist, member of 4th Canadian Divison * Added France missions * Added Netherlands missions * Added Germany missions Characters Protagonists * Sergeant Joseph Martin - american soldier, member of 82nd Airborne Division, 504th Regiment, Baker Company/Fox Company; participant of North African, italian, French, Dutch, Belgian and German campaigns. * Sergeant/Lieutenant Jack Evans - british SAS operative, former 6th Airborne Division member, participated in D-Day, raid on Eder Dam, raid on Tirpitz Battleship and raid on V-2 rockets Launch Site. * Private/Lance Corporal Thomas Mitchell - british soldier, member of 6th Airborne Division, participated in French, Dutch and German Campaigns. * Private/Sergeant/Lieutenant/Captain Alexei Ivanovich Voronin - russian soldier and later officer, member of 13th, later of 150th Rifle Divison. Fought in the war from Stalingrad to Berlin * Corporal Richard Wallcroft - canadian soldier, member of 4th Canadian Division. Other characters * Captain/Major Michael Foley - Martin's CO and mentor, commander of Baker/Fox Company of 504th Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division and also World War I veteran. * Staff Sergeant Thomas Moody - Foley's right hand and second in command of Baker/Fox Company of 504th Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division. * Private John Elder (†) - Martin's best friend and member of 82nd Airborne Division. Died on June 6th, 1944, Brecourt Manor, France. * Captain Price (†) - british SAS operative and former 6th Airborne Division captain. As Foley, he is World War I veteran. Died on October 27th, 1944, Tirpitz Battleship, Norway. * Sergeant Waters - british SAS operative. * Lieutenant/Captain John Davis - Pte. Mitchell's CO and member of 7th Armored Division. He is a veteran of North African Campaign. * Private/Corporal Mills - engineer of Cpt. Davis's Squad and member of 7th Armored Divison. * Major Gerald Tiberius Ingram - british SAS officer. * Sergeant Borodin - sergeant of 13th Guards Rifle Divison. * Sergeant Makarov - sergeant of 13th Guards Rifle Divison. * Sergeant Yakov Pavlov - sergeant of the Red Army. * Major Jacob Batteux - Cpl.Wallcroft's CO and member of 4th Canadian Division. * Sergeant Griffin - sergeant of 4th Canadian Division. }|list1 = Foley · Moody · Elder · Martin|list2 = Price · Waters · Mills · Davis · Mitchell · Ingram|list3 = Batteux · Griffin · Wallcroft|list4 = Borodin · Voronin · Makarov}} Weapons } |style=margin: 1em auto;text-align:left; font-size:84%; |titlestyle=background: #000000; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background: #000000; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; color: #FFFFFF; |liststyle=background: #FFFFFF; padding: 0px 5px; |group1=Pistols |list1=M1911 · Webley · Walther P38 · TT-33 · Beretta 1934 |group2=Submachine Guns |list2=Thompson M1A1 · MP40 · Sten · PPSh-41 · Beretta 1938A |group3=Battle Rifles |list3=M1 Garand · M1 Carbine · Gewehr 43 · SVT-40 · Springfield · Lee-Enfield · Kar98k · Carcano M38 · Mosin-Nagant · StG44 |group4=Shotguns |list4=M1897 Trench Gun · M1912 |group5=Light Machine Guns |list5=BAR · M1919A6 · FG42 · MG34 · DP-28 · Breda 1930 · Bren · ZB-26 · Johnson M1941 |group6=Heavy Machine Guns |list6=M2 Browning · Breda 1937 · Vickers K · SG-43 · MG42 |group7=Grenade Launchers |list7=Panzerfaust · Panzershrek · Bazooka M9A1 |group8=Grenades |list8=RGD-33 · Stielhandgranate · M2 Grenade · MkI Grenade · Smoke Grenade |group9=Tactical Equipment |list9=Binoculars · Flare · Watch · Compass |group10=Melee Weapons/Attacks |list10=Knife |group11=Attachments |list11=Bayonet · Teleskopic Sight · Sniper Scope · Silencer |group12=Cut Weapons |list12='TBA...' |group13=Cut Attachments |list13='TBA...' }} Vehicles =